Die Flügel der Freiheit
by KylaIsABrat
Summary: There are different kinds of people, but in their case, being outside the wall is what they call freedom. The government doesn't allow them to and even hired them to guard the walls against the outsiders. Would they follow what they want or risk everything to achieve their own freedom they've been wanting for life?


_Levi's POV_

 _It was a cold Tuesday night when I heard someone screamed from the front door of our house. Without thinking, I rushingly went outside and was speechless on what I saw._

 _She's dead. My mother is dead._

.

"Levi! Wake up!"

I shut my eyes open and see Sasha shaking me. Her eyes are watering and some of her tears drip on my shirt. As she sees me awaken, she hugged me tightly.

The presence of her after seeing the nightmare of my past amazes me. She's my apartment mate (roommate, or what, but she doesn't sleep on my bedroom because I'm the only one who sleeps here so I'm not gonna consider her as a roommate but she lives with me and that's it) and she's the only one who can talk gleefully to a lonely lion like me though I can tell that she knows how savage and hot-headed I am.

We both live in the city of Sina where the riches live and raise their arrogant children to grow as hideaway criminals. Well, mostly.

We're just one block away from University of Sina, the school where all of us will be studying and will end up being soldiers to protect the walls inside out. Different countries from different continents have been trying to get through here, here where we live comfortably with no taxes or anything. We can't travel outside the walls yet we can communicate with the outsiders via internet. I'm pretty contented with the way we live, but there's something outside that we have inside, the ocean.

The biggest body of water that we have here is the Shigashina river. How long? Well, exact point of the north to the exact point of the south. Pretty long but that's not enough. I heard someone, well, I guess his last name is Arlert, he's pretty smart so no wonder, that the Shiganshina River connects to the biggest ocean in the entire world and we are the nearest place (I don't really what to call our place. A continent, a dimension, a city, a country, blah) to that ocean.

We are just random scholars and we are all from different districts. Well I'm the only one from the Underground City. The filthiest of all the filths. I was a citizen and I feel so disgusted just thinking about my life before. Taking a bath 24/7 and cleans around our area before and after going out. I used to hate my life. But now I cannot tell if I'm loving this kind of living or not but as long as I'm comfortable with the clean surroundings and continuously inhales and exhales the fresh oxygen filtered by the trees, I'm good.

Our main goal is not really to fight the outsiders just like what the Sina citizens want, our goal is to achieve freedom for us and for the next generations to be able to explore the world and not be born inside the walls.

The world is what we want to see, and freedom is what we need to achieve.

 _"Levi? Hey? Answer me!"_

Am I still not awake?

I raise my eyebrow as I look at Sasha. Well, I'm not dreaming.

"Are you okay?!" She asked me while shaking me. I moved away hinting her to stop before I get dizzy and throw up on my newly washed bedsheets.

Finally she understood.

"Yes" I simply said while putting on my glasses and got up from the bed.

"Good morning" She cheerfully said while helping me clean everything that I messed up with last night.

Some of my clothes are ripped, my desk is broken in half, four broken picture frames, and a portrait of that bitch and my fool self that I painted a month ago.

I was such I fool. I used to believe in her promises, I used to trust her, and I used to love her so much. I thought she's the only one left to love me, but no. No one can love you permanently unless she's meant to be with you forever. My life is such a mess though. My mother died on my 13th birthday. She was killed by a regular client when my mother didn't show up. What will she do? She was sick. The thing is I wasn't there to defend her. I trusted her too much and believed that she can go out and buy some medicine all by herself. The next is my two best friends, Farlan and Isabel, died on my 14th birthday due to hypothermia. They nearly drowned on the dam and I was saved by my uncle Kenny since he works near that place. They were also saved but it's too late. I trusted them too much, I thought they can swim. But they did that for me to become happy. And the next thing that I lost? Petra. She's a fucking cheater. A whore, a monster. I gave her everything but gladly we never fuck. Being a virgin doesn't necessarily mean you're a wimp, it means you're just strong enough to wait for the one. Like, she's everywhere. She must be cleaning the streets, she must be studying, she must be defending the walls, she must be asleep, she must be my friend, she must be on a bar partying, she must be working, she must be talking to me. Wait, what? No, not Sasha.

"...And that was the story why I'm always hungry." She finishes her story and I feel so bad I'm not even paying attention.

"Oh." I simply answered as I continue to put back the books on its place.

Why can't she be like Sasha?

The thought circled around my mind. Why is this happening? Sasha is a friend, or maybe not even a friend. I don't even know what she is! Is she a threat? Or a trap? Or maybe an outsider trying to distract me! Or even worse she's trying to distract us! Can I trust her?

"Are you trustworthy?" Those words came out of nowhere, I just spit out a thought, thanks.

She looks at me and smiles. What the hell am I thinking? She's the only person that is interested on trying to be my friend, she's struggling. She's not bad. But why? Why is she doing that? Why is she doing that while the others aren't?

"Do you trust me?" She questioned as she continues to sweep down the shattered glasses.

"Tell the truth. It's okay if you don't. Trust takes a lot of time to grow. But you can lose it." She followed up.

"I don't." I told her while looking at her brown eyes.

"It's okay. I have my faith in you."

She giggled at continues to sweep. Odd. There's no difference between trust and faith. I'm confused.

 _Is she trustworthy?_

 ** _Hey guys! I know that is just one big confusing weird chapter but you'll understand what that means by the end of this story. Stay tuned and don't forget to share this story with others (if you like it). And please leave a comment down below and share your ideas, feelings, expressions, etc. That's all for today. Bye!_**


End file.
